rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigal Waldgrun
Sigal Waldgrun is the mother of Grey and Rouge Waldgrun, grandmother of Garen, Rost, and Lila Waldgrun, and mother in law of Sylvia Waldgrun, She is a former member of team BSBR and matriarch of the Waldgrun family. Background The youngest child in a very large family, and a member of a long, proud lineage of hunters native to the kingdom Vale. As part of a hunter family Sigal spent much of her young life trying to live up to her older siblings, never quite reaching the high bar they had set and always being left behind in life achievements. She began to strongly desire for others to stop or slow down so she could have her turn to shine, entering combat training as was family tradition at the age of 12, her aura was unlocked almost immediately and her semblance manifested of its own accord fairly regularly when she struggled with being the last in line. As she aged, she continued the families training regiment even as her older siblings went on to become protectors of the kingdom, until her father died in combat when she was 15, leaving her feeling somewhat abandoned, the loss causing her semblance to manifest into a more tangible and easily controlled form. At the ago of 17, Sigal enrolled at Beacon Academy and was placed on Team BSBR as the partner of Brenner Silversmith. After four years and graduation from the academy, she worked alongside Brenner for several months, during which they were romantically involved, however he left the kingdom shortly after, leaving her behind, discovering she was pregnant a few weeks later. Sigal fell in love and became engaged to a VPD officer not long before she began to show signs of pregnancy, having unintentionally conceived during her affair with Brenner. As she met the man she married fairly soon after her brief affair, she confessed to the situation, with him accepting her mistake and agreeing to take care of the resulting children. At the relatively young age of 45, after experiencing a severe wound to the stomach while fighting a deathstalker, Sigal retired from her duties as a huntress. Having survived only by virtue of her aura, the injury resulted in her realizing she could die at any time, leaving her husband alone and abandoned as she herself so greatly feared. To avoid this, she has resigned from active duty and only takes critical missions for the protection of the kingdom, in keeping with her families code of honor. Personality Sigal has spent her whole life plagued by a feeling of inferiority and abandonment, always wishing people would give her a chance to be the first to do something, or be the best at something out of her family members. While she was only ever average of a warrior, she excelled at parenting and raised two fine, skilled children who went on to become hunters themselves. Sadly, she never moved past her feelings of inferiority and so she is haunted to this day by a fear that her loves ones might once again leave her trailing behind. Appearance Sigal is a well aged woman, and reasonably attractive for her age. She wears her hair in one long braid. While she no longer has dedicated combat gear, when it comes ot fighting she wears her normal outfit; A simple violet blouse with long bell sleeves, white denim pants held up by the e\ sturdy belt that holds her dust canisters, with black and violet canvas shoes. Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: none * Type: Impact Shielded Dust Canisters * Holstered/Inactive Form: N/A * Form 1: 6 canisters of dust worn on a belt * Dust Capacity: wind, fire, ice, lightning, gravity, and shield * Usage: high level dust 'spells' and elementizing semblance * Planned/Possible Upgrades: * Notes: (trivia, name meaning, etc) Semblance * Name: Ghoul * User: Sigal Waldgrun * Type: Construct * Purpose: Offensive * Visual effect: whites of the eyes glow for the duration of use and a featureless human-shaped construct appears * Range: long * Other limitations: projection must directly touch the victim, moving further away requires more aura and concentration to maintain, reduced effectiveness against aura users, skilled hunters of aura can dispel the paralysis with a pulse of aura. * Passive ability: When the user enters an extreme emotional emotional state, such as being overwhelmed with anger or fear, the semblance can manifest subconsciously and attempt to protect them * Active ability(s) (if any): creates a featureless humanoid projection from her aura which is able to move freely by her own conscious control, upon touching a person it will begin to induce temporary paralysis to the duration and degree of direct skin contact. Can absorb a small amount of damage before it dispels. * Dust interaction (any): elementally infuses the projection, allowing it to transmit the element over the victim’s body, such as encasing them in stone or ice * Dust interaction (lightning): amplifies paralysis by direct electrical current, can temporarily scramble their nerve impulses * Notes: Semblances in the Waldgrun family tend to relate to binding or physical restraint, hence the ability to restrain a person’s ability to move Statistics @) Physical Statistics -Strength: 4 -Speed: 4 -Agility: 4 -Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: 5 -Aura Manipulation: 5 -Semblance Manipulation: 5 -Dust Manipulation: 5 $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 5 -Weapon Skill (Primary): 0 -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia * Sigal is a Hebrew name, meaning Violet * Waldgrun is German, meaning Forest Green Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Not for Roleplaying